User talk:Boar7431
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Template:Aeolus Cabin List page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kevin Mo (talk) 00:27, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello First off, welcome to the wiki. Second off, due to your character Clovis Meyers not going through the proper claiming system, it was deleted. If you still would like to make Clovis, please go here. Thank you for understanding and welcome to the wiki :) Un-claimed Character First off welcome to Camp-Half Blood Roleplay Wiki! Your character, Clovis Myers, has not been approved in the Claiming Process and has once again been deleted. I see that Brocky had messaged you 16 minutes, before you had re-created the character page, about your character not having gone through the claiming process. I'm just leaving a kind reminder that this may be the last verbal warning and continuous creating of a page for an un-claimed character may lead to an official warning at an admin's discretion. I'm greatly apologize for any incovenience this may have caused and I hope you understand that this is apart of our policies. C: Model The model (Sean O'Donnell) that you are using for your character Clovis Jones is already in use by User:Brocky292 for the character Alexander Reed. You will either need to ask the user for permission to share the model or find another model for your character. Re: Are you talking about this cabin list? Cuz if you are, I've already added your character to the list (Clovis is listed at 5.) :3. } Model The model you are currently using for Clovis Jones is already in use by my character Alexander Reed, please find a new model for him, sorry for the inconvenience. Delay & Inactivity I would like to sincerely apologize for the delay in your moving from a Level 1 User to a Level 2 user. I can't promise that delays won't happen again, as I'm usually the one to level up new users, but I'm having a bit of trouble doing so due to a hectic schedule in real life. I will try my best to make sure that you level up on the proper dates. Again, I'm sorry for the delay and any inconveniences that this may have caused you. Then, will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 1st of February, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. In addition, until you have made an edit, you will not level up any further. This means that you will remain in the same user level and will thus have the same amount of char spots even if you've been here for quite some time now. Model I've mentioned this to you already, but the model you are using for Clovis is already in use (by one of my characters), and since I do not wish to share him, please find a new model for him. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may cause you. Inactivity It has come to my attention that you have been inactive for over two weeks. Due to this, you have been marked as "user left". As per our policies, this results to the archiving of your characters. However, as your character Clovis Jones had two issues on his page (he apparently had a false title put on his page, of which clashes with a quest, and had a model that was already in use). Should you wish to regain your regular user rights and reclaim your deleted character, please message me or any other admin to assist you. Re: First and foremost, welcome back to the wiki C:! I'd be more then happy to restore your delete character page for you. Please note that your character page still has an issue that hasn't been fixed, so please fix the issue as soon as possible to prevent your character from being put on lock down. And a quick question, what would you like your activity status to be noted as? Active User, Semi-Active User, or Officially Inactive User? ---- Once again, welcome back and I look forward to roleplaying with you! EDIT: Your character page has now been restored and you can resume roleplaying with him whenever you'd like C:. All that's needed is for you to fix the character page issue and the model issue. Thank you~ Level Five Congratulations, you are officially a Level Five user! That means that you have spent at least 5 to 6 weeks here as a newb. With you being level five now, I need to ask, were you adopted in our Adopt a Newb program by another user? If you did participate, kindly tell me who adopted you so that I can make the necessary changes. Hello is our list correct? If not, please IM me with the corrections as soon as possible. Thank you! Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 3 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 8th of May, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. Deletion For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your characters have been deleted. Should you wish to use the same characters in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you. Thank you.